Mine
by InnerCookie
Summary: Father, just because sis' is engage to Ciel doesn't mean that I want to be engage. Love, Sakura.


**I don't own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji.**

**P.S: I'm searching for a Beta, please contact me if interested. **

**~OoxoO~**

I let out a loud sigh, how long time haven't we sit in our carriage. Outside, behind us, were forest, trees of all kind and cobweb all over. Eww. On the other sides of our carriage were more trees, under us was a stone laid path and up in front of us was a big, beautiful, elegant castle. Our horses were slowly making us coming to our destination, _that_ castle.

"We're here." the coachman inform Sakura Midford and her father, Alexis Midford, who just nod.

When they got to the stairs of the big castle they were welcome by two persons, one boy in Sakuras age and a butler.

Alexis walked directly to the boy and started to talk. "Trancy Alois, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. This is my daughter Sakura." Said person bowed, before placing herself behind her father.

'_Inner?'_

'_**Yeah?'**_

'_That boy is quite cute, don't you think?'_

'_**His last name was Trancy, if you don't remember.'**_

'…_And?'_

'_**Remember your sister Lizzy?'**_

'_Well duh, but I haven't seen her so much sinc-… are you telling me that he is _that _Trancy? My brother-in-law's like enemy?' _

'_**Do you know any other Alois Trancy? Honey, real world is calling.'**_

'_Shit._' and with that last word Sakura returned to the real world hearing the last of the butler words.

"-have boring?"

Sakura just nod, she wasn't really sure what he just had asked her.

"Well, then, how about you show us around the castle." Alexis asked, but it was more of a demand. The butler just nods and walked past Sakura and Alexis and started the round.

When she had walked some step she noticed that the cutie, Alois, just ignore the tour and walked away. She stared at him and before she could resist herself she cry out to him. "Hey cutie, why the hell aren't you coming with?" Alexis froze at her tone and disrespect.

"Sakura! Don't talk like that to Lord Trancy!"

"What? Is he a _lord_?" She asks her father disbelieving. He was 14 for god sake!

"Lord Trancy, may I speak with my daughter in privet?" With an apathetic look on Alois face he nodded, and Alexis dragged his daughter to another room.

"Auw auw auw! That hurt you know."

Alexis just glared at Sakura. "Sakura, show some respect for him, he's a lord and it's always good to have contacts in the higher society." _'Or more than just contacts.' _Alexis thought.

"But father, we already-" Sakura started.

"No but's! Be respectful at him. And talk property. Behave like a good young lady like your sister." With that he went back with Sakura behind him and the tour continued.

~OoxoO~

'_Man, cutie is rich.' _Sakura thought when the tour was over.

"How the hell could you afford this fucking mansion?" Sakura asked, mostly to Alois, who just glared back at her.

"Watch your language, young lady" Alexis said quietly to Sakura, who glared at him.

"And what if I don't do that?"

Alexis glared back at her, but didn't say anything. The lord and his butler just look amused.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's language" Alexis started before Sakura cut him off.

"I'm not."

"Sakura!"

"Well we're done with the tour, so how about you continue to the living room and I will start with the dinner." Claude said and bow. When he was going he whispered something in Alois ear, quiet enough so only Alois would hear him, _"Be nice to the Midford, they're currently the leader over the British knights and got influence over the politics."_ Alois nodded slight, then smiled silly and walked over to his guests.

"I haven't really introduced myself," Alois smirked and took Sakura's hand and butterfly kissed it. Sakura looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "You forgot your name." Aloise smirked and Alexis was furious. _'She never learns how to respect.'_

"Alois Trancy, at your service." He let go of her hand.

"You already know my name, but if you've forgot: Sakura Midford."

"Well then, show us the way to the living room." Alexis said. Alois nodded and started to walk with Sakura and Alexis follow. When they got there Alois sat himself in a throne like armchair, Sakura on the coach and her father in the other armchair. Just when they sat themselves Alexis got an idea.

"Alois, why won't you sit in the coach with my daughter, Sakura? A young man like yourself shouldn't sit alone."

"..Father…" Sakura started threating. Alois just smiled his fake smile, nodded and then walked over to the coach where Sakura sat on. In his mind his thoughts were different: _'Who the hell does he think he is? To order _me_, Aloise Trancy, around?'_  
>To be a lord comes with great responsibility, one of the things that are important are to make contacts all over the world, so this made Alois to actually trying to be nice and talk, which he succeed with.<p>

After they had talked for about one hour of just how business where going, Sakura started to feel how her eyes become heavier and heavier. About ten minutes later Alois felt something on him.

"And so, if we- What?" Alois had said just a second ago and now, a mere second later, he was lying in the coach, with a sleeping Sakura over himself. Of course, Claude came in to the living room exactly that moment.

"My lord, I'm sorry to… My lord?" He looked around in the room trying to see his lord. When he couldn't see him Alexis pointed to the coach, where he saw his young lord laying in the coach with a sleeping Sakura laying over him. He couldn't help but smirk, you couldn't see that there is a person under the long pink hair.  
>He walked over to the teens and bumps gently on her shoulder.<p>

"Ugmmhn, just 10more minutes…" She mumbles and cuddles closer to Alois, something he didn't like nor show.

"Sakura, get off me."

"Huh?" Sakura looked down, to see herself laying on top of Alois.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She cries out and jumped of him, falling down on the floor.

After a pregnant silence Alois finally help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"My lord, Midford's, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the dinner is ready."

Alois just nodded and started to walk with Sakura close behind him.

"Tonight menu will start with…" Cloud continued and said all the five dishes and Sakura's eyes were glimmering.

When all people have taken a seat, Sakura dug in.

"Sakura, behave like a lady!"

"…Yes father" Sakura said, looking down. Alois, notice this, change the subject. Not really what he would like to do, he would enjoy look at the girl pathetic try to be good.

"So, you said before that the Queen is expecting something?"

He sight. "Yes, I don't know yet, but she told me to keep my guard up and inform the knights." Alexis did not like to talk about his queen. "So, what I've understand, Alois, is that you haven't any fiancé yet?" He asked the young lord.

"Ah, unfortunately hasn't had any time to look for a fitting bride, yet." _'And not planning to.'_

"Well, then, how about Sakura?"

Sakuras eyes whiten before she cried out "Dad!"

"What? I was just saying. Lizzy already have a fiancé, it's time for you to find one." Her father defends himself before going back and talk business with the head of the Trancy family.

When the last meal was taken away, Sakura was plain bored. She hadn't speak or done anything under the whole dinner. Just play 'the perfect daughter' and smiled. Well, fake smiles but still. They once again got to the living room.

"I'll be going to the toilet, wait here." Alois said and leaved the room. Once he was outside the room Alexis attention went to Sakura.

"You've been good under the dinner, keep that face up."

"Hm." Sakura answer with the famousUchiha line.

"You'll see that you've gain something from this meeting."

Sakura didn't response.

"Sakura, if you continue to behave like a lady maybe you some day will get marry to a rich man. Thought, you're going to be married to a rich man, no one says no to a Midford." Her father stated. Sakura got enrage by his comment, like she wasn't worth a thing! She jumped up from her armchair and ran to door, opened it, and then closed it with a loud 'BANG'.

_~OoxoO~_

Alois walked around the corner when a black figure started to make his way from the shadows.

"I expected you to talk about something more than finances."

"And why would I?"

"He's a Midford, and he got an unmarried daughter."

"Well, _Claude, _I don't see her interesting. She's just another woman that will disturb me."

"Alois, she's the daughter of Alexis and Frances Midford."

"I can take care of myself."

"If you marry her you'll get into contact with Phantomhive, since her sister is Ciel's fian-" Claude got interrupted by a loud BANG and then an angry Sakura rounded the corner and run into Alois. A real lady would have blushed and ask for forgiveness, but Sakura aren't quite the lady nor the mood. She got up by herself and didn't do anything to help Alois up. Instead she punched him and then continues running. Claude looked amused and Alois was furious.

"Bitch" he hissed before running after her. He found her in one of the guest room. The door wasn't closed so he walked in without her even notice.

"Ahm." He said to gain her attention. She looked up with blurry eyes to see Alois.

"Fuck you, I don't wanna play fuckin' mary sue perfect little daughter anymore. Get away." She told him angrily. Alois isn't quit the female friendly so if it was a randomly girl he would have hit her, but since she was the guest and her father was waiting in the dining room he had to be a little bit gently. Sadly. So, his only response was to send her a glare that could kill and then say "Go back to the dining room." Sakura stood up even before she realize and was walking behind Alois in a slow pace back to the dining room.

"Ah, I see you brought my daughter back, lord Trancy" Alexis said with a smile that you could hint a bit of angry in. "Shall we end the discussion?"

"Yes." Aloise said in his fake high-tuned voice and sat down. Sakura just followed and walked over to the coach, bored out of her mind.

_Half an hour later. _

" – so that would be good if we… Sakura?" the old man asked his daughter, who had fallen asleep, again. He just looked at her and then at the butler. "Can you give her a blanket?; It's almost midnight and she have been up since 6 am." The butler nodded and did what he was told.

Half an hour later Sakura still hasn't woke up, and it was time to go. Alexis tried to wake her but she didn't wake up. Then, after some minutes of shaking her, the butler spoke up.

"How about you just let her sleep her? We got a guest room prepared for both you Midford's if something would have showed up and you couldn't go back home." Alois send Claude a glare, which he ignored. "So?" Alexis thought about it, before he decided. "She can stay here as long as she pleases." And with that he said goodbye and walked away to his carriage.

Alois glared at his butler, who looked back at him. With an annoying 'Hmpt' Alois walked away, leaving Claude to take care of the girl.

_~OoxoO~_

'_INNER!'_

'_**Yes my dear?'**_

'_Where the hell am I?'_

'_**Aren't that obviously? We are in a bed'**_

'_No shit Sherlock. But I mean, where am I? This isn't my room or my bed.'_ Sakura looked all over the room; if she could describe it with one word it would have been black. Black carpet, black sheets, black curtains, black … you get the idea, everything was black, even outside.

'_**Well… I haven't thoughts so long… How about we go out of the room and explore?' **_

'_Umm… What the hell, what can happen?'_ and with that Sakura got up from the bed and walked out from the black bedroom. Just outside her door were a big old clock, "3 o'clock, eh?" Then, she looked down at herself.

'_**Hey, why are we only wearing our underwear and a shirt? Though I gotta admit that we look hot.' **_She didn't reply her Inner.

The pink haired teen walked around in the mansion in about five minutes before she realized that she still where in Alois house. '_Shit.' _

'_**I don't know if it's so bad.' **_

'_Remember that I slapped him?'_

'_**Oh yeah, that's right. But whatever, think from the bright side.'**_

'_What bright side?'_

'_**Father isn't here.'**_

'…_You got a point there…'_

'_**Of course I have, I'm the best, aren't I.'**_

The way she said it didn't make it sounds like a question so Sakura didn't answer._ 'Hey isn't it coming light from that room?'_

'_**Yeah… Let's look!'**_

Sakura tip-toe forward to the big door and peeked in.

'_**It's the Alois and his butler… what was his name? Clown… Clod... Cloud…'**_

'_Claude.'_

'**Ah.'**

'Hm.' Sakura response with the Uchiha's favorite word.

'**I can't hear what they saying, go further in!' **She did what her inner told her, but that was a big mistake, she fall right in in the room and made both males turn around and look at her.

"Ehheh I just tripped?" Sakura said and fake laughed and smiling, but on her inside she was panicking.

"Claude, leave." Alois commanded. Claude gazed over Sakura before he bowed to Alois and closed the door after him.

Sakura glared at him "What?" she asks him angrily.

Alois just smirked "I haven't punished you from slapping me."

All blood in Sakura froze, she could her how sadistic his voice was. 'Inner!'

'**NO, I'm leaving you!'**

'Inner!' She called once again but didn't get any answer. She looked up at the other boy who was standing right in front of her. She stood up and looked in in his eyes. Even thought he was short, he was still taller than her.

Alois grabbed her hand and threw her at the bed with him over her. He saw the fear in her eyes, and smirked once again. He tore up her dress with his right hands seeing as his left hand was holding her hands. He moved his sharp nail around her breast and left trace of blood. Sakura whimpered under him but he didn't care.

"I got an idea… Since your father where trying to get us engaged, how about his? You get married to me and I don't punish you." His mouth wear right at her ear, she could hear his breathing. Her brain wasn't function normal and all she could think was _'Don't punish me, don't punish me, don't punish me!'_ so it was only normal in her situation that she answer him "I'll do whatever you want, don't hit me!" and with tears streaming down her cheeks. And with that, he kissed her. It was magical at first, until she felt the coldness of a knife going lower and lower.

She wanted to scream but with his mouth over hers, her hands hold in a deadly grip and he was sitting on her legs she couldn't move nor scream. And she just said yes to become this cruel, sadistic, bastards wife.

_~OoxoO~_

The morning, or afternoon, she woke up in a different bed again, but this time with Alois at her side. She had scars all over her body and was sore everywhere, especially between her legs. Thinking back to last night she couldn't help but blush. While looking around she noticed that she wasn't bound so she could go, but then she realized that she didn't want to go.

'_I mean, he is a good lover.'_

'_**You forgot that he is crazy as hell and a sadist.'**_

'_He's cute.'_

'_**So? Yesterday he said that he wasn't going to hurt you.'**_

Her inner was right; he has said that he wasn't going to do anything. She glared at him "What about not punishing me? I'm hurt."

Alois just smirked and kissed her forehead "That was me giving a present to my wife."

_~OoxoO~_

**Oh god, that sucks balls. **

**Well I didn't know how to end it, so if you got any idea just tell me and I can re-write it.**

**And you lost inner! **


End file.
